


We Met At The Crossroads

by FunkyRacoon



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blood, Cannibalism, Cuddling, Devil! Will, Fluff, Gore, Hannibal is a kid, Kid! Hannibal, M/M, Macimum Fluff, Murder, Weird description of love, Will is the actual Devil, creepy will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 18:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9136915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyRacoon/pseuds/FunkyRacoon
Summary: On the verge of death, Hannibal finds himself in the company of a strange man who came into his life unexpectedly. Well actually he came into his life magically.In which I write a fic where Will is the Devil.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, totally wasn't expecting to write so soon, but everyone was super nice on my first fic was really nice so yeah. It was a weird idea. Enjoy~

Hannibal is cold, hungry, and alone.

The same thing he's been since his sister had been killed, but now he's on the doors of death. Laying in a pile of shabby clothe, and freezing in the snow as the sun begins to set. He started to cry when he first fell into the little ball, but the tears never came. Now he just watched as the light if the world fled from the sky, and the merciless cold wrapped itself around him. 

This is it, this is how he will die. How his entire family's line will die. With there last loving child slowly going into hypothermia. Hannibal let's out a small puff of air, and watches the misty breath fade away.

And here he thought he would get his revenge.

Someone scoffs next to him, "Not with that attitude you aren't going to, kid."

With power Hannibal never knew he had, he sat up instantly just to see who was next to him. 

He was handsome and yet he was frightening. Hannibal couldn't believe what he was actually looking at. It was a man with a halo of dark curls surrounding his face, electrifying blue eyes that burned into Hannibal, and a kind of pout on his lip that reminded Hannibal of Shakespeare. The man seem quiet comfortable in the cold wearing a long black cloak with even darker feathers around the neck. 

Hannibal blinked, and the man gave him a toothy smile.

"Where did you..."

"My name is Will if that satisfies your questions kid." The spoke.

"Hannibal Lector."

"Hmmm, Hannibal, Hannibal, Hannibal. Interesting name, quiet a mouthful don't you think." Will smirked, watching as Hannibal's small figure trembled in the snow.

"Am I hallucinating this, or am I already dead?" Hannibal hissed through clenched teeth. Will laughed at this, and patted for him to come closer. When Hannibal sat down next to the man, he opened his cloak and wrapped Hannibal in his divine warmth. "I like your humor kid. You seem to have more of a backbone than most of the people I meet now a days."

"I'm presuming the answer to both questions is no." Will nods his head. "May I ask a question?"

"Shoot."

"Are you here to collect my soul, and make a deal with me, since I am a human on the verge of death seeking revenge?"

Will doesn't say anything at first. But after a chuckle or two, he grabs Hannibal's small frame and pulls him into his chest. Hannibal finds out that the man's entire body is like an inferno, a hot flame trapped inside this mysterious man. Hannibal flinched when Will begins to run his fingers through his messy hair, but leans into the touch after a minute of coaxing. 

The next thing Will says comes out as a pur, "No, Hannibal, I'm not here for your soul, I'm here to help you get your revenge. I'm here to help you shed a new skin."

Hannibal has so many questions running through his mind, he wants to ask why, and who is Will really. But the man's warm body, and relaxing touches are so comforting that he can't think. He forgets about his hunger, and forgets the feeling of cold. Because soon his eyes are slipping shut, and had succumbed to the darkness again. 

When Hannibal wakes up it's to the sound of his stomach growling for food. He cares and doesn't care what his stomach says at first because he's covered in warmth. But after a couple more hisses, he wakes up bleary eyed. And hawks around the room he's in.

It's nothing exquisite, just a plain room with a bed. But the fact that's he's here, in a room in a house that's warm and blocks out the cold, it's a bit of a shell shocker for Hannibal. Who has been wandering the fridges cold forest for many days.

Hannibal is snapped out of his gawking by another growl from his stomach, and suddenly realizes that the smell of something cooking is why his stomach has woken up. Hannibal jumps out of the bed, and is again shocked to find himself no longer wearing tags anymore, but warm sleep wear that fits him snuggly. Outside the room is a living room, with a couch and bookshelf, a fire burning in the hearth and a dog.

No, wait.

That's definitely not a dog.

There is a large mass of dark fur lying in front of the hearth, it's almost dog-like except Hannibal can see the darkness that leaks from it's fur. And the dry blood on it's gnarly fangs, although it does snore like a dog.

Again. Hannibal is shocked at the sight, and leaves to the kitchen as to bot disturb the monster from it's slumber.

He's brought to a familiar sight in the kitchen, Will stands in front of the stove stirring something. His long cloak rest on a chair near him. Hannibal finds himself compelled to the dark fabric, and runs his slim fingers through the feathers.

He jumps when a voice speaks, "Finally awake I see, and here I thought I was going to have the privilege of dragging you out of bed."

Will moves to a table, and sets a hot bowl down. Hannibal narrows his eyes at the man, when he sits in the chair with his cloak hanging from it. Will stares back at Hannibal, and it becomes a competition to see who will blink first. Seeing as how Will's eyes actually look glassy and dead he ends up winning when Hannibal shivers under his penetrating gaze.

"Sit." He demands, and Hannibal follows his command. When he's seated Will pushes the bowl in front of him, towards Hannibal who looks at the food gingerly. "Eat."

Hannibal grabs the spoon set out for him, and is about to dig in. He's so hungry he doesn't even know how much he could eat before being full again. Unfortunately, he's stopped when Will grabs his hand, and they stare at each other again.

"Slowly. I don't want to deal with a sick kid, got it." Will says, and Hannibal nods.

Two bowls of soup, and Hannibal is sighing with a warm full belly. Will watches him unblinking throughout the whole ordeal. The room is shielded in an armour of silence, as the staring continues. Hannibal shifts and fishers in his seat slightly, the silence is both unwelcoming and welcoming at the dame time, however Will's gaze is overwhelming.

"Come, let's get you bathed. You reek of rotten pig, and look pale." Will says abruptly, standing up, and leaving the table. Hannibal follows reluctantly, it's not like he can do anything else.

So he begins to pry.

"Is this your house?" Hannibal asks, watching as the man sets up the bath, and warms the water.

"It is now." Will snips.

"Where are we?"

"Still in Lithuania, we never left. Only a few miles away from a town." Will stands and pulls down a towel, along with some soaps. "Now strip and get in."

Hannibal's face reddens to his dismay, it's not that he's never been naked in front of someone before. The nurse used to always bath him, he asked her to stop. But he's just met Will, doesn't really know the man at all, plus he suddenly appeared out of no where. So no, Hannibal is most definitely bot going to strip in front of some man he hair met in the woods.

Will sense this, and sighs. 

"I've already seen what's down there kid, I have them two and we're all the same, plus I put those nice clothes on you." He tries to coax, but Hannibal, stubborn as always, just frowns. "Would you rather I strip you?"

Hannibal tenses, and shakes his head quickly, and begins to take his shirt off. He hears the man chuckle at him, and turns so he can remove his pants. Will catcalls at Hannibal when he's fully naked, and his face reddens.

Will finds this to be amusing. Which it absolutely is not to Hannibal.

"Kidding. Jeez, I'm not into pedophilia, kid, I do have some decency." Will chuckles, as Hannibal glares at him, naked and red face. "Get in the tub, the waters nice and warm."

Hannibal moves the tub, covering his privates with hid hands, and test the water before stepping in. He sighs at the warmth, and feels the dirt wash out of his hair. When a pair of hands push him underwater, Hannibal starts flailing until he's pulled back up. Will laughs uproariously, as Hannibal shoots daggers at him.

"Kid you need to lighten up." 

"It's Hannibal." He growls as Will covers his hand in soap, before rubbing it in Hannibal's hair.

"Alright, no need to get feisty." 

It's not even five minutes later until Hannibal becomes puddy in Will's hands. The soothing strokes, and soft scratches to his scalp are enough to start makes him get sleepy again, Will hums a tune as he scrubs Hannibal's head. Slowly he tips Hannibal's head back into the water, and washes away the soap. 

"Hannibal, you better not fall asleep on me, I still need you awake." Will muses.

"Hmmm, okay..." Hannibal sighs and relaxes more. Will taps his shoulder softly motioning for him to get out of the tub, and he does mostly because he's too relaxed to care. Will grabs the towel, and pats Hannibal dry before handing him a new pair of clothes.

This time Hannibal gets the chance to dress in peace, because Will leaves to go back into the kitchen. Hannibal brushes his hair out, before dressing. He walks into the kitchen to see Will throwing the cloak back on himself. The monster in the living room is still asleep, but Will wither doesn't care or doesn't know it's in there.

"Alright let's go." Will says moving to the door.

"Wait, we can't go. I don't have a jacket, and it's cold outside." Hannibal says. Will rolls his eyes like the kid just called him a stupid name, then opens his cloak to engulf Hannibal into the warmth.

"Better?"

"Yes."

"Don't get to comfortable kid, I might kick you out."

He doesn't, in fact halfway through the walk Will pulls Hannibal closer and starts carrying him. Hannibal doesn't mind it, it means he can feel more of Will's inferno body heat, and can rest his head on his shoulder. But when they arrive at the town he sets Hannibal down, and pulls him along. 

Hannibal doesn't say anything, and listens to the conversations around him as he goes.

"What a fukin slit she is-'

"That's a little over expensive don't you think?"

"Hey did you hear, Hobbs is dead, you know that guy who lived in the woods. Yeah, he was found murdered in-"

Hannibal shrugs off the conversations, and looks to see what Will is doing.

The first thing he does is buy Hannibal a jacket, it's nice bit Hannibal will miss Will's inferno. They move along to a couple more stores, and cone to an orphanage.

"Stay here I need to speak to someone inside." Will speaks, before leaving.

Hannibal shuffles his feet, and tenses feeling the other kids eyes on him. No one creeps near him, and Hannibal doesn't move to speak to them. In fact the thought of speaking to anyone who isn't Will scares him. 

The minute Will walks back out, Hannibal stands up and comes to the man's side.

"I need you to stay here for awhile, I have to go do some stuff that don't involve you." Will speaks softly. Hannibal grunts in disagreement, but a woman, probably the owner comes out smiling and takes Hannibal from Will.

Five hours.

Five hours of Hannibal ignoring the other kids, and not saying anything. Some kids try to talk to him, he just ignores them and soon they start making sneers at him. But he doesn't care, the only thing on his mibd is when Will will be coming back.

And when he does walk in through the doors, Hannibal's leaping up from the chair he had been sitting in and runs to his side. Will looks a bit shocked but laughs it off, and pulls Hannibal along. Thanking the woman, Mrs. Luna, for her service before leaving.

When there far away from the town, Hannibal speaks.

"Why did you leave me there with those kids. Where did you go all that time. What-"

"It's a need to know bases got, Hannibal. And you don't need to know...yet" Will says the last part too quietly for Hannibal to hear, but Hannibal is still glaring at him. The walk to the house is silent, and when they enter Hannibal is bombarded by a drooping tounge and warm fur.

"Hahaha, okay, okay. Get off him boy." Will laughs, as Hannibal struggles under the monster. "Winston, off."

When the mon-Winston moves off him, Hannibal gasp for breath before glaring at Will again. Will and his stupid looking hair that Hannibal wants to so badly run his finger through, and his stupid shit eating grin.

"I think he likes you." Will coos. "Alright, out you go boy."

Will opens the door and Winston runs outside quicker than Hannibal cab register. When the door is shut, Will removes his cloak and goes to sit on the couch. Hannibal wipes off any slobber on his face, and does the same. He sits next to Will on the couch, and watches the man.

Well maybe not a man, because Will snaps his finger and a book of the shelf flies into his grasp. Hannibal watches wide eye, as Will opens the book and starts to read.

"What are you?"

"Rude." Will scoffs, and looks down at Hannibal. "Very rude of you to ask like that Hannibal. I thought you didn't like rudeness."

"I-well-"

"But since I like you, I'll let it slide, and answer your question." Will smiles. "I have many names, and have lived since the beginning. Man fears me, and wherever they go I always follow. I'll give you a hint, it starts with a D-E-V-I and ends with an L."

Hannibal's eyes widen slightly, but he doesn't feel as shocked as he should be.

"The Devil, as in fire in brimstone, burn in eternal torture. Like that Devil?"

"Uh, I prefer more like murder and mayhem Devil, but that works too." Will shrugs.

"But...so why are you here? Why me? You can have any other miserable boy, but you chose me. Why?"

Will's lips curl into a smile, bit it's not like the one Hannibal's father smiles, there's a hidden cruelness behind white teeth. It sends shivers down Hannibal's spine, and he looks to the wall to see Will's shadow.

The flames from the fire do not show a man's shadow, instead it shows a monster. With antlers and claws, towering over a small boy, like a wolf among a lost lamb. Hannibal has a harder time looking back at Will.

"Because Hannibal, you are something special to me. Unlike all the other miserable people I've met, you have something in you they don't. And when I first glanced into your soul, I could see who you truly are." Will purrs, pulling Hannibal closer by his legs and towers over him. "I only want to help you become what you're ment to be."

Hannibal swallows, and speaks.

"And what am I too be?"

"Something beautiful. A monster made of both bone and death, I want to help you grow your fangs, and sharpen your claws. I want to help you escape the cocoon your stuck in, and watch you erupt from it and kill those that are unworthy to live."

Hannibal doesn't blink, he stares deeply into Will's eyes, and listens to his words carefully. They curl around his body and fill him with power. He feels his own heart beat skip, and his breath stutter. And he can see a faint flash of his own future through Will's eyes.

It's beautiful.

When Hannibal sleeps that night he dreams of evil men, Mischa, and death. He thrashed and screams at the men, he wants to run and save what he lost. Slay the beast who took his little Mischa from his grasp.

But he's too late. 

He always is.

Warm, strong arms are wrapped around Hannibal, a voice breaks through his nightmare and soon he's calmed down. Will is murmuring something in another language he doesn't know or understand, he's wrapped Hannibal in both his arms and his cloak. Keeping them both warm and comfortable.

Hannibal sighs as all the tension leaves his body, he turns into Will's arms resting his head on his chest. Will hums, and kisses the top of Hannibal's head before closing his eyes.

Hannibal follows soon after.

Four months

Hannibal stays in the little cabin with Will for four months. It's fun and infuriating at the same time. Week days Will leads them to the village, and leaves Hannibal at the orphanage all day long. Hannibal never talks on those days, instead he reads and reads, books teach him more things than he knew at home. And on the weekends Will let's them stay on the cabin, and walk around in the woods throwing sticks for Winston, who apparently is one of Will's most loyal hellhounds.

Will teaches Hannibal many things, French, crafts, hunting. However, Hannibal figures out how to cook quicker than Will can teach him, and ends up being the one to cook often. Hannibal learns many languages from Will, since he knows all of them, and they go back in forth switching languages and discuss many topics. Will tells Hannibal a small amount of information on Hell, but it's not like it really matters.

Hannibal still has nightmares, but Will is always there to hold him in a warm embrace. And chase away the bad memories, wrapping Hannibal in his arms and killing him back to sleep. Soon they just start sharing one bed, and things go smoothly from there.

Hannibal still plans to get revenge on the men who killed his sister. 

He also plans to find out where Will keeps going.

It isn't until there out in the woods watching Winston romping around in the snow. Will tosses a stick for him to chase, and keeps Hannibal close. And by close that means keeping Hannibal in his cloak, away from the cold. That is when Hannibal gets the courage to ask.

"Where do you go on the week days, when you drop me off at the orphanage?" Hannibal acknowledged, as he drew mindlessly drew in the dirt. Will sighed, and rested his chin on Hannibal's shoulder.

"It's not anything you have to worry about." Will began. "And you should keep out of it."

Hannibal grumbled, and threw the stick. However, Winston thought otherwise and retrieved the stick to Hannibal, Hannibal still didn't like dogs, but Winston was much smarter than the average dog. Hannibal continued to bicker about how Will shouldn't be hissing secrets, then again he was the Devil.

"Tell me." Hannibal asked before getting into bed that night. Will smiled and kissed his forehead, before pulling the sheets over them and wrapping Hannibal in his arms.

Later that night Hannibal was woken by the sound of a door shutting, bolting awake Hannibal was quick to pull his boots and jacket on following Will out the door. He stayed a good distance away from Will so he didn't get caught, and sent back to their cabin. He followed him through the woods, and into the town, past the orphanage.

He watched as he walked into a crude looking bar where people seem to be hollering and shouting. Hannibal creeped towards a low window, and what he saw was horrified.

Will was sitting at a table surrounded by the men who had killed Hannibal's family, and made him eat his own sister. Furious, Hannibal ran back to the cabin, and fell down on the bed crying. Why? Why would Will betray him like this? After all that time was it really just an illusion, leading Hannibal to his own demise. Maybe he had a deal with the men.

Something snapped inside Hannibal, a primal need to kill, get blood on his hands. The dark thing that Will had said was inside him was awaken, and hungry. It snapped and growled, circling around in him and clawed it's way into his heart.

Silently, Hannibal walked to the kitchen and grabbed the knife from the drawer. He sunk back into the bedroom, and pretended to sleep.

Hannibal was fully awake when Will came into the cabin, he stumbled around before entering the room. Gripping the handle on the knife tightly, Hannibal waited for his opportunity. When the bed dipped down Hannibal struck, he pulled the knife and stabbed at the side of Will's face. He pulled the knife back out and stabbed at him again, and again.

The lust for blood drove Hannibal mad, he continued to cut at Will's skin. Relishing in the sight of blood oozing out of his skin. He pulled back and went to strike, but he had been stopped.

"ENOUGH!"

The knife flew out of his grip as he slammed onto the wall, Hannibal watched as all the wounds on Will vanished in a blink of the eye. He stalked towards Hannibal, and growled at him.

"What is your explanation for this, Hannibal." Will hissed, the sound of Hannibal's name on his tounge was almost foreign. "Answer me boy."

Hannibal growled back at Will, remaining silent as he was before. Will waited before grabbing Hannibal's neck, and applying pressure on his windpipes. Gasping, Hannibal tried to remain calm as Will suffocated him, Will lashed out at him again.

"Answer. Me. Boy." Will hissed each word with more and more ire in each one. 

"You lied to me." Hannibal croaked, Will's grip loosening. "You said I was important to you, but you lied. I saw you in the bar seated with the men who killed my family, and made me eat my own sister. You wanted to bring the mister out of me, well you have."

Silence.

And then laughter.

Hannibal fell to the ground, gasping for more air, Will stood above him laughing loudly. It was uncomfortable to say that the Devil was laughing at something serious to Hannibal. 

"What's so funny?" Hannibal fumed. Will laughed some more before sitting back on the bed, he looked down at Hannibal smiling before patting for him to sit at his side. Hannibal huffed and moved to sit next to him.

"Well little miss stab-me-in-the-face, I was not betraying you at all. I have been on your aide from the very beginning, and the fact that you thought I was lying, I'm heart broken. My darling, Hannibal, I have been befriending those men to bring them here for you to kill them." Will explains, running his fingers through Hannibal's hair. "It was to be a surprise, but you spoiled it. You're no fun, you know that."

"You...oh...I-oh god are you okay? I just stabbed you relentlessly over and over again." Hannibal asked worried. Will smile, and nuzzled his nose into Hannibal's ashen locks.

"I am the Devil, Hannibal, a mortal stab wound cannot hurt me. Although you were lovely when you attacked, there was no mercy in your eyes, and it was pure bliss." Will said breathlessly, leaning close to Hannibal's ear. "One day, I would love to see you drenched in blood."

Hannibal felt his heart stutter, face heating up at Will's words. The Devil smiles at him, and oh what a terrible sight it is to look upon. Mouth opens and what inside is but there lies no mouth, but the open jaws of the death. It is the thing that consumes this world in fear of the inevitable, to live like it's your last day, because it might soon be.

"Now open wide, my dear, I want to see how pretty your fangs are coming along. With all that meat I've fed you, they should be coming along very soon." Will teases, pulling Hannibal's hair back to open his mouth. He runs the underside of his thumb across the top row of Hannibal's teeth, and hums slightly. "Not sharp yet, but they'll come along."

And it clicks.

'Hey did you hear, Hobbs is dead, you know that guy who lived in the woods. Yeah, he was found murdered-"

'Is this your house?'

'It is now.'

'Where did you get this meat, I've never had it before?'

'I know a very good butcher, who always has fresh meat on the block.'

"You've been feeding me people all this time." Hannibal whispers. Will purrs above him, and wraps his arms around Hannibal tightly.

"That I have, and you've eaten every piece I've given you. It's beautiful isn't it? To eat those who deserve to die, and the power it gives you." Will coos into his ears.

"Yes." Hannibal says breathlessly.

Will watches from a far as Hannibal has his revenge. Watches the boy tear flesh, and break bones, cut apart the monsters who have in turn also turned him into a monster. But they do not really know what they have turned Hannibal into, he has become a monster made from the cocoon Will has wrapped around him.

All those nights spent wrapping his arms around Hannibal's small frame, Will had wrapped him tightly and whispered into his ears what he is destined to be. Filled him up with the rude, licking his own lips as blood dripped from Hannibal's mouth. He has taking this boy from Death's grasp, and turned him into something that was once broken into a nightmare.

And the sight of watching Hannibal is too pure not to look away, even if blood soaks into his cloak, Will stands and watches this magnificent creature shed it's final skin. Soon Hannibal will have to sew himself a new sheepskin, before anyone can find out what he really is, but in the mean time Will let's him relish in the kill.

Bathe in the blood of those who forced him into the dark. To bite and tear into warm flesh with new teeth. Roar furiously in a mighty triumph, for the wolf who has stranded from the path has found it's calling. So know he howls to Mother moon, and she blesses him with the beauty of the moon's light reflecting on the blood.

Will makes his way to the boy turned beast, and lifts him into his arms. Hannibal hisses and claws like a feral beast, but settles on the familiar heat of Will's inferno. They leave the mess behind for the police, who will gawk in confusion because there will be no trace of Hannibal ever being there.

"You did well, my little pup, I am impressed with your work. Soon you will be making art more wonderful than those before you. No killer will compare to you Hannibal, because you will be making art, while tje other's are sloppy." Will marvelled, as Hannibal nuzzled against his chest. He sets the boy back down onto the bed, and looks at his work. 

Hannibal curls up and sleeps, sighing in content like he has had an exhausting day. Frowning, Will slumps knowing this will be his last adventure with Hannibal, he reaches up and snaps of a piece of his antlers. It glows brightly before shaping itself into a more suitable weapon for Hannibal's use, and is placed on the nightstand. Will kisses his forehead, and by morning has fled like a wife fleeing from her abusive husband.

When Hannibal wakes up he is alone. Will and Winston have both vanished, and all he has left are memories and a scalpel. He is alone in this world once again.

For now.

Forty years later

Hannibal watches as the life of Brandon Chulling, leaves hic eyes. The man had been very rude to Hannibal when they bumped in the store, and made him drop his jar of cheap pickles. So a week of following his prey around, and forming a new dish found them here in an abandon warehouse where Hannibal will turn this man into something in awe.

"Hmm, still sloppy as always, aren't you Hannibal." A voice speaks near him.

Hannibal turns violently, and is ready to pounce and kill upon the person who caught him. Instead he finds himself gasping, and dropping his beloved scalpel.

"You're-"

"Alive? Well I wouldn't put it that way, but sure, close enough." Will says where he's seated on a pile of crates. He looks like the most casual person who is watching someone commit murder, swinging his legs back and forth, and smiling like he one the lottery. Hannibal can't find himself to move, so Will speaks instead. "My, my, how my little pup has grown, come here, Hannibal, I want to get a better look at you."

Hannibal does. He drops everything, even though he wasn't holding anything to begin with, and moves to where Will is sitting. The Devil smiles at him like a kid who was giving a bag of sweet, and actually purrs while running his fingers through Hannibal's neat hair.

"You always did like to dress as a pretentious arse." Will snorts.

Have you ever had the urge to both punch, kiss, or fuck someone at the same time. Well that's exactly how Hannibal feels at the moment. His train of thoughts are scattering everywhere he can't decide what to do, so his body chooses for him.

Hannibal grabs Will's face and pulls him into a kiss, it's sloppy and hungry. Will grips Hannibal's hair making that sound of a cat trolling, as he pulls the man closer to his body. Hands snake around Will's waist, and they meld together into one monster made of flesh and blood. The kissing becomes more feverish, soon tounge's chase each other in their mouths, and there panting.

Will is the first to pull back, licking his swollen lips, which have turned a lovely deep red. His eyes seem to glow in the dark.

"Now, now, my little pup, as much as I would love to take you right now, or vice versa, we do have a pig to deal with." Will sighs, leaning into Hannibal to run his lips along Hannibal's pulse.

"I'm sure he can wait. I'd rather do a bit of catching up." Hannibal moans as Will starts to suck.

"Don't worry love, we have all eternity just to catch up, and have a bit of...intimacy." Will kisses Hannibal before moving off the crates to see their victim.

Hannibal has never been more in love than he is now, moving to Will's side as he takes the fallen scalpel, and together they begin to form a work of art that will send the FBI running from the hills.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave feedback! Also don't expect me to write for a bit, I'll be working on some fics for Hannibal Odysseus.


End file.
